badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Well
Behind my house, there is a very deep well made of stones. It is so dark and deep we can’t actually see the bottom, but I now there is water at the bottom because I used a flashlight to look in it. I never take water from it, because 1) there is no bucket and 2) the water in there is probably filled with shit and other disgusting crap. There is a legend about a kid who, before I bought and moved into the house, fell into the well and never came out, but I didn’t believe it. However, kids always came in my backyard to launch rocks in it so I tell them to fuck off. But I don’t think paying 2000 bucks for a fence is worth it. I’d rather make those dumb kids go away daily rather than spend the equivalent of my monthly salary. However, recently, I found weird scratch marks on the stones of the well. And yesterday, I even found a fawn in my backyard with no legs as well as the upper half of a doe (a female deer). The fawn was still alive. Three of her legs were missing but one was partially chewed a few feet away from the her. I took my gun and put her out of her misery before calling the police. The police and found out that the fawn and the doe got their body parts chewed off rather than sawed off by some sick fucked-up psychopath who would dare to do such a horrible thing. They found no evidence of a wolf or a bear. So I put a camera outside to see what was going on. I used a piece of raw beef and put it near the well. Then, I went to sleep. I was woken up at 3AM By strange sounds outside. I looked through the camera on my computer and then my jaw dropped. A green, webbed hand came out of the well and hung on the ceiling, then another one. And a third one, And a fourth one. Then, a strange green head with glowing red eyes came out, It was human-like but also scaly with fins instead of ears. It had a sideways mouth filled with sharp teeth. When it came out of the well, I could see it was standing on four, crab-like legs. It had four arms and three large fins of its back. Then, it ate the raw meat whole and walked around. There was an unfortunate coyote that was caught and its head was ripped off and it’s body torn open to reveal the guts. The creature ate the intestines while stabbing continuously the head with its leg, turning it into a gory mess that looked nothing like a coyote’s head. It then threw the mutilated body onto the ground. A guy walked into the frame of the camera and didn’t notice the creature before it shrieked. The guy then ran away as fast as possible and the creature went after him. I had slept with my normal clothes on so I gotten up, took my gun, called the police and went outside through the back door, but it was too late. The guy was already torn to pieces. His arm was at least 20 feet away from the rest of hide body, which was ripped in half. I shot the creature, which then turned to face me. The bullet bounced back on its thick, scaly hide. It ran very fast towards me so I ran back to the back door. However, it came in front of me and tried to grab me. I ran in a direction that just so happened to be the same one as the well. I did not look where I was going and I fell in the well. I hit the water at the bottom and I started sinking. I saw the creature jump after me. Then, I fell through the water in some sort of cave the size of a house. In it, there were at least ten other creatures that looked the same. Suddenly, I heard the first creature come through the water. All the creatures came after me so I ran for my life. I then saw a dark red heart pumping between two poles, connected by veins. I immediately thought to myself if the heart was the heart of all the creatures. So I ran towards it and grabbed it, but not tearing it off. All the creatures stopped immediately. I could hear them make a weird sound in a deep, creeky voice and I am sure I heard them say « No ! ». I then took a look around and saw the bones of several animals and even people. So maybe the legend about the kid who fell in the well was true after all. Suddenly, one came after me. It surprised me so I unwillingly (but thankfully) ripped it out. Just before it could reach me, it stopped. Cracks formed into its body and light came out of them. Actually, all of them were doing the same thing. Then, they blew up into dust which then disappeared. The cave was crumbling down and I blacked out. I woke up the next day at the hospital. The doctors told me the police found me at the bottom of a hole. I didn’t know what they were talking about until I went back to my house. Or at least where it originally was. Instead of my house, there was a circular crater 100 feet wide and 60 feet deep surrounded by yellow tape. Apparently, an helicopter was required to get me out of the hole. No signs of my house or any bodies. Actually, some of my neighbour’s fence was cut off when the hole was. It appeared the entire cave just faded out of existence. I now live at an apartment which the police gave to me for free. I never told anything to the police because I didn’t want to go in a mental asylum. What was that cave ? Some sort of mico-dimension ? We might never know. Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:BCP